The present invention comprises of a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia, botanically known as Petunia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Hoobenihime’. It is characterized by having a purple flower with a dark purple edge and a small flower size. Petunia variety ‘Hoobenihime’ originated from a single plant mutation in Kanagawa, Japan in 2007. The parent was a proprietary Petunia breeding line named ‘Usubenihime’ having a pink flower with a dark pink edge and a small flower size.
In December 2006, the original breeding line ‘Usubenihime’ was vegetatively propagated from plant cuttings. In May 2007, a single plant mutation which had darker colored flowers was discovered in the trial. In November 2007, the selection was vegetatively propagated in Salinas, Calif. from cuttings of the plant mutation. In May 2008, plants of the selection were cultivated and the resulting plants showed the same flower characteristics as the single plant mutation. Plants of the selection were trialed again continuously to check for uniformity.
In April 2009, the selected line was observed to have its distinct characteristics remain uniform and stable. The selected plant line was confirmed to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation. The selection was subsequently named ‘Hoobenihime’.
Plant Variety Protection for this variety was applied for in Japan on Aug. 24, 2010. ‘Hoobenihime’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to filing of this application